It's Going To Be A Long Night
by A-Faerie's-Smirk
Summary: While at one of his parties, Magnus discovers something interesting about his new best friend, Iri, Clary's Nephilim cousin: she's ticklish. He devises a plan to have a little fun with the Shadowhunter, including Jace and Alec in on his fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my OC Iri (pronounced Eerie)**

As we stood in front of the door to the warehous buliding Magnus lived in, I released some of my built up excitement by alternatingly bouncing back and forth on the ball of each foot. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders trying to hold me still. I glanced up and behind me to see Jace. "You're so fidgety," He commented. "You're making _me_ nervous."

"I am not nervous." I said, catching his enunciation on the word 'me'.

"You are too," he argued, taking his hands off of my shoulders. "Just because you think Magnus is hot." A smirk spread across his face as my cheeks grew warmer.

"I do not!" I retorted, "Besides, he's..." I left the end of the sentence hanging.

"So, he can still be sexy." Isabelle chimed in.

"True.. but-" I started. I was interrupted by Magnus' voice on the intercom, "Come on up," he said cheerily, buzzing us in.

We all walked up the flight of stairs and Jace knocked loudly on Magnus' apartment door. Not even a second later, Magnus threw the door open. He was wearing a pair of silver leather pants and a dark violet shirt that was criss-crossed with silver chains. His cat eyes shone in the moonlight, and his eyelids shimmered from the glitter. A smile lit up his face.

"Greetings Shadowhunters!" He welcomed us enthusiastically, "And fellow downworlder." He nodded to Simon. "Come in! Come in!" He gestured us into the doorway with a sweep of his arm.

I was the last one to enter; right behind Alec. I tried to hide a small grin as Magnus shamelessly threw his arm around Alec's shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I could tell that that Alec was still a bit uncomfortable with the public display of affection, but Magnus seemed pleased. Alec wiped at his mouth, trying to rid it of silver lipstick and glitter. "No, leave it," MAgnus urged, "You could uses some." I giggled.

Magnus looked behind him, and his smile widened when he saw me. "Iri!" He yelled, delighted. He took his arm from around Alec and wrapped it around my waist, going on about how wonderful the party was going to be.

Strangely, when I moved to New York from Seattle to stay with my cousin Clary, Magnus and I had become close friends. I don't know why, but we got along quite well from the first time we met. I think Magnus took a liking to me because of my flamboyant style.

We walked through the hallway to his loft where music was already booming out of the speakers. It was a song I didn't recognize even though I helped him make the playlist for the party. I glanced up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"The faeries wanted their own music," he explained, "They insisted it be played," He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, it's safe to dance to; all the songs are remixed."

"Okay" I chuckled.

I felt something soft and warm rub against my bare leg. I looked down and saw Chairman Meow. I bent down and picked him up. "Hello sweetie," I said in a baby voice. "Happy Birthday."

He purred and nuzzled into the crease of my arm as I held him close. Glitter twinkled from his sleek fur. The silver zig-zags stood out from the bright white of his fur. Magnus had tied a sparkly, blue bow around his neck.

"Oh, don't you look so pretty? Yes you do!" I babbled in the same tone. The cat gave a happy 'meow' and jumped down from my arms. He strutted out of the room, seeming very much like his owner.

"Must you speak to him in such a patronizing tone?" Magnus scolded from behind me.

"Yes, I must." I strode over to the group of Nephilim (and Simon) over at the snack table.

The other guests had begun to arrive. Jace radiated cockiness as a pretty pixie girl with green skin walked by him. He winked at her, and Clary smacked him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and chuckled. I rolled my eyes and strolled over to Alec, who seemed completely out of his element.

He stood there uncomfortably, with his arms crossed over his dark-sweater-clad chest. "Why aren't you dancing?" I asked, bumping my hip into his.

"Alec, here, 'doesn't dance'," Magnus said in a really good impersonation of Alec's voice.

"Just not in front of people," Alec argued.

"So, what? Do you dance around your room all by yourself?" Jace contributed to the conversation. That got us all laughing. Alec couldn't come up with a reply, so he just scowled at Jace, his cheeks tinted red with a blush.

We stayed after the party to help Magnus clean up. Apparently he "found it cheating to use magic to do ordinary things." We all knew that was a complete and utter lie. I think he just wanted to see Alec longer.

Everything was relatively clean- except for the random piles of dust on the floor, which may or may not be vampires- so we stood around BSing. Magnus still had the music playing softly in the background, and I began dancing when one of my favorite songs came on: "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert.

As soon as I put my arms up in the air to do a little dance move, Simon decided to squeeze my sides.

I admit it, I'm a little ticklish... okay, a lot ticklish. After Simon discovered my weakness, he took every opportunity to exploit it. A squeak escaped my mouth, and all eyes turned to me.

I whirled around to face Simon and gave him a deadly glare. He just stood there smirking.

All the other Shadowhunters knew about my Achille's Heal, but they still found it funny whenever I squeaked, or was rendered helpless by their tickling fingers whenever one of them got exceptionally bored. Even Alec had helped Jace pin me down and make me squirm on a couple occassions.

Magnus, on the other hand, had no idea, so he seemed very intrigued. "What was that?" he asked, a grin stretching across his face.

"Our little Iridian here is veery ticklish," stated Jace, who strode over to where I was standing.

As he took slow, deliberate steps toward me, I backed up at the same pace. Unfortunately for me though, I stepped back right into Alec, who had disappeared swiftly and silently from Magnus' side. He quickly had my arms pinned behind me, despite my stuggles. He was gentle enough not to hurt me, but his grip was strong enough to keep me from escaping, which was exactly what I was trying to do.

Jace stopped right in front of me, an evil smirk making its way to his face. "Jace, no!" I warned.

"Or what?" he was inching his fingers closer to my sides.

I was still trying to free my arms from Alec's restraint. "I'll bite you!"

"Can you bite me and laugh at the same time?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't think of a rebuttle.

"Let's see, shall we?" with that, he dug all ten fingers into my sides, eliciting a pealing squeal from my lips.

All I was able to do was twist a little and jump up and down, cause Alec's hold was not giving. "Jace-s-s-s-" I sputtered, "Sto-hahaha-p!"

"I thought you were gonna bite me," he teased; his fingers danced along my sides.

"I ca-hahaha-n't" I leaned back into Alec who gave a little chuckle.

"Oh, really? So, I could just keep this up all night then?" his left hand moved down, and he began lightly pinching my waist.

"Not unless you-huhu wa-haha-nt me-hehe to die."

"Now, we don't want that," Magnus spoke up. With a twitch of his index finger, Jace stopped tickling, and Alec let go.

"Thank you, Magnus," I breathed.

"You're welcome, dear. The High Warlock of Brooklyn would like to get some sleep, so I will need all of you to skidaddle." he said bluntly, "Except you, Iri. You will be staying for a sleepover."

"Uhm, I- okay." I was a bit baffled, but it's not the first time this has happened. "I don't have my stuff."

Magnus snapped his fingers, and a bag filled with some of my clothes, including pajamas, and some of my toiletries appeared at my feet. That never ceased to amaze me.

"Thanks," I chuckled.

As everyone was leaving, Magnus was telling Alec goodbye. "Don't give me that look," I heard him say, "I'm long overdue for some girl time."

I laughed. Even though Magnus was bi, the sleepovers weren't sexy or anything of that nature. They were, as he said, "girl time".

After he reassured Alec like he always does, he closed the door behind him and joined me. "You should go put your pajamas on, and I will pull out the bed for you."

"Okey dokey," I said, grabbing my bag and heading into the bathroom. I changed into a black cami and dark purple boy shorts. I then gently washed the foundation off of my face, not worrying about the heavy eyeliner which I thought looked cool when it smudged overnight.

As soon as I exited the bathroom, I stopped short. Because standing on either side of Magnus were Jace and Alec. Jace had a smirk on his face that worried me immensely. Alec looked too innocent. And Magnus was grinning at me, a spark in his glowing eyes.

**Please R&R. Criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri.**

"What's going on?" I asked, confusion plain on my face.

"We're gonna have a little fun," Jace grinned.

"My idea, of course." Magnus stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" I glanced at each of their faces. My unease growing.

"You'll see," Alec said.

I wasn't planning on staying long enough to find out what they were talking about. I made a mad dash towards Magnus's bedroom, planning on locking myself in and maybe climbing out the window, up the fire-escape and onto the roof. Right as I made it there, the door slammed shut, and I heard the lock click. Damn Magnus! I spun around, ready to run in another direction. Unfortunately for me though, my Shadowhunter speed was no match for Jace's enhanced abilities.

He picked me up with ease and threw me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back to no avail. "Jace! Put me down!" I screamed. I felt him laugh, but he said nothing.

Magnus had kept his word: he made the futon into a bed. Jace tossed me down on it and took a step back with the other two. I righted myself, getting ready to pounce or run.

"Now," Magnus spoke, "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I spat. I know that they're my friends, and I knew that they weren't going to do anything heinously bad to me. But I was a Shadowhunter, and I was taught to fight in situations like this. I made to jump over the back of the futon, but as soon as I propelled myself forward, I hit an invisible barrier.

"The hard way, I guess," Magnus decided. "Iri, be a dear and lie down on your back," He sounded bored, although his eyes told a different story; they were full of excitement. I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted me, "Don't even argue, we could always make you do it using sheer force. I'm sure these two could manage you."

I sighed; he was right. Against my better judgements, I laid down on my back, feeling very vulnerable.

"Are you planning on gang raping me?" I asked. I had already calmed down considerably and was back in the right mindset to joke.

"If that was the plan, we wouldn't have brought Alec. You're not his type." Jace said. Alec stared at Jace with a horrified expression, and Magnus was trying very hard not to laugh and failing miserably. I, on the other hand, felt no need to hide my laughter. After I composed myself, I looked up at Alec and gave him a reassuring smile. He rolled his eyes playfully, already having blown off Jace's comment.

"Seriously guys, what are you planning on doing to me?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"We're not going to hurt you, biscuit." Magnus said soothingly, stroking my hair.

"It'll be fun, trust me," Jace smiled genuinely.

"For who?" I mumbled.

"Probably mostly for us," he answered honestly, "But I'm sure that you'll be laughing too."

"I really doubt that," I disagreed.

"Oh, no. I am almost positive that you will be laughing," Jace grinned.

I don't know if it was the surety in his tone, or the way he smiled, but something tipped me off. I had a pretty good idea what they were planning. My eyes grew wide, and all I could do was shake my head back in forth. I braced myself to make another run for it.

"No you don't," Jace said. He and Alec quickly pinned my arms to the bed. I pulled and pulled, but I could not get free of their holds. I thrashed with all my might on the bed, like a fish out of water.

"Magnus?" Alec glanced worriedly at the glittery warlock. I followed his gaze and saw Magnus nod.

He closed his eyes, and I saw blue flames, almost the same shade as my hair, spark forth from his long fingers. I noticed that the black polish on the tips of each nail had chipped. I gasped as I felt something come over me, but that was it. Magnus opened his eyes, and the flames died out as suddenly as they had come. I didn't feel any different.

Jace and Alec let go of me simultaneously and stepped back. Immediately, I went to sit up. That was when I noticed I was secured to the bed. It was just my wrists and - to my dismay- my ankles that were held tightly in place. I was able to wiggle around all I wanted, but I was unable to pull my arms down or my legs back. "Magnus! What did you do to me?"

"Don't worry, it's only temporary. It's a simple securing spell. It's easier than a rune." He explained.

"Let me up," I demanded, enunciating each word clearly.

"Oh, I will. When we're done with you at the end of the night," Magnus said, winking at me.

_The end of the night? _I had never resorted so low, but it was the only thing I could do. "_Please, _please, please, please don't do this," I begged, "I swear on the Angel, I'll do anything, but not this."

"We'll start off easy, baby girl," Magnus patted me on the head.

I groaned. I was a Shadowhunter. I was Nephilim. I could take this. I have dealt with nasty, blood-thirsty demons. I could handle whatever torture my "friends" dished out.

"Ready?" Jace asked.

"No," I replied pathetically.

"Too bad," he whispered in my ear.

**R&R Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, except my OC, Iri.**

The space between my sides and Jace's hands was quickly decreasing when Magnus yelled, "Stop!" Jace did, giving Magnus an impatient look. Jace learned a while ago not to argue with Magnus, especially when he uses his all powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn voice. "I would like to speak privately with Iridian first. You guys need to shoo."

"Magnus!" Jace all but whined.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Blondie," Magnus said patiently.

"Who are you calling a queen, princess?" Jace sneered.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Magnus took Jace by the shoulders and spun him around to face the door. Jace's eyebrows furrowed at his insult going unnoticed as Alec took his arm and pulled him away.

As soon as the two of them were out of the room and out of earshot, Magnus sat down on the edge of the make-shift bed. "You okay, biscuit?" I snorted at the nickname. He pulled my vibrant hair back from out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

"Yeah," I answered truthfully.

"You know I love you darling, and I'm not going to force you to do anything you really don't want to do. There shall be no tickle raping going on under my roof. Now, I've been alive for eight hundred years, and I'm pretty darn good at reading people. I saw something in your eyes earlier tonight when Jace was tickling you. I can come up with only two explanations. Either you like Jace, or you enjoy tickling." Magnus looked down at me and cocked a perfectly shaped, black eyebrow.

"If you think I like Jace, then you're pretty stupid for an eight hundred year old warlock." I joked, but that was the only thing I said.

Magnus grinned widely, "If we're too much for you too handle, just say 'sparkle'."

"Why 'sparkle'?" I wondered.

"Why not?" He had a point.

"So," I began, "Is the High Warlock of Brooklyn ticklish?"

"No," he simple said. But he hesitated a beat too long. I grinned evilly, but I didn't say a word. "I'm going to free you now, Iri. I may be mean, but I'm not that mean. I just needed you to calm down enough that I could talk to you. The way you were flailing around, I feared for my life," he said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

I giggled and felt the magical hold on me disappear. I sat up and stretched out my limbs. "Just don't kill them," he said, "I don't want to have to clean that up."

"Can I kick them?" I asked.

"You may kick Jace."

"Are you gonna join them?" I wondered.

"I might." He winked and strutted out of the room to retrieve Alec and Jace. I heard him distantly say, "You two better not be making out in here, at least not without me." I let out a shocked laugh, wondering what Alec's face must have looked like or what Jace's rebuttle was.

They came back into the main room. I could see that Alec was still blushing. "Magnus!" Jace exclaimed, "You let her go! What if she tries to escape?"

"Jace," Magnus said, giving him a look. "She's our friend, not our prisoner." Alec muffled a laugh.

Jace strode over to me. "Behave," he finally said.

"You too," I replied.

"I make no promises," he smirked.

"I shall not be held responsible when- if- I kick you, then." I smiled innocently up at him.

"You're glutton for punishment," he said, seeming to look me over.

"Undressing me with you eyes?" I asked sarcastically.

"No need to," he replied, smirking, "You're already scantilly clad. Not to mention your tank top is riding up."

I glanced down, and he was, in fact, correct. My cami had pulled up my side, and my bare waist was peaking out. I quickly tugged it back down, embarrassed.

"There's really no need to do that. I mean, it's probably just going to go up again soon, anyway."

Before I could say anything, Jace pounced lightly on me, swift as a cat. With one hand, he pinned both of my arms securely above my head. He sat down on my hips without putting all his weight on me. His other hand began teasing my sides. He would barely graze over my body. I squirmed beneath him. "Well this is fun." He grinned.

"You're a perv," I said, my voice strained as I tried not to laugh. My breathing was shaky, and I shuddered at his touch. I knew that he could tell what the effect his light touches had on me from the glint in his eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" he mused.

"Yes!" I answered, but it came out as a squeak. Jace had poked me in the side.

"You know, I can honestly say, I have never heard a Shadowhunter squeak before," Jace mocked.

"Oh, I don't know," Magnus spoke up, "I have at least once or twice." He grinned and gave Alec a look that made him avert his eyes, embarrassed. Fore Alec's sake, I was glad Jace wasn't paying attention to them. For my sake, I wasn't too thrilled. His focus never left my ticklish sides.

He slowly lifted my tank top up a fraction, exposing my sensitive midsection. "See," he said, "I told you this would just end up getting pulled up again."

"I hate you," I told him through gritted teeth.

"Aww," he said, "That hurts. I may just have to take it out on you."

I gulped and tried to prepare myself.

**R&R please :) I hope you liked it**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing except my OC, Iri.**

I gulped and tried to prepare myself. Unfortunately, there was no prepartion for the onslaught of ticklish touches that were about to ensue. He began slowly and torturously, tickling between each rib with the practiced grace only a pianist's fingers could possess. I tired to hold in my reactions and not give him the satisfaction of knowing that it effected me immensely, but it just tickled sooo much!

"Come on Iridian," he teased, "You know it tickles. You're gonna laugh." He was making it worse! And he knew I hated being called by my full name; only Magnus was allowed to do that.

"No!" I gasped.

"'No' what?" Jace asked, ""No' you won't laugh? 'No, it doesn't tickle'? Or "No, Jace, don't, I can't take it'?" He sped up his tickling, and it would have been impossible for me to open my mouth to voice a reply without my laughter flooding out. I sealed my lips tighter, and Jace saw. "Alec," he said, glancing over his shoulder, "A little help here?" Alec walked over and stood at the side of the bed, not exactly knowing what to do. "Where is it that Isabelle is ticklish?" Jace asked.

"Her knees," Alec replied.

"Hmm," Jace uttered thoughtfully, "Are your knees ticklish, Iri?" He asked me. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head no. Jace's hand hadn't ceased its attack on my sides. "Do you believe her, Alec?"

"Mmm, no," he answered.

"Magnus?"

"I would have to say no. Sorry sweetie." He was leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed, assessing the whole situation with his almond eyes.

"None of us believe you, Iri. I'm gonna ask you again. Are your knees ticklish?" He asked. I shook my head no once more.

I felt warm, calloused hands on my knees. The hands of a fighter. The hands of a fierce protector. Hands that have skillfully slayed a myriad of demons. The gentle hands of a friend. Hands that were about to make this situation a whole lot worse. Alec gave a couple squeezes at the top my knee, and that's what broke me down.

My mouth opened, and out flooded a wave of laughter as Jace continued tickling my sides and Alec quickened his pace. I threw my head back and squealed. "Alec! Stop!"

"Why Alec and not me?" Jace wondered, his tickling fingers speeding up a bit. Alec chuckled. I couldn't give a reply, at least nothing coherent. Jace wasn't having that, though. "I asked you a question," he said, gently pinching my waist

"S-stop tickling me-hehe and I'll tell you-hu," I finally managed to get out.

"It doesn't work that way," Jace said, urging Alec on, who had stopped when I had said to.

I squeaked when Alec started again, which cause Jace to chuckle. I was so glad I was amusing him. Not! "I ca-ha-n't ta-ha-lk though-hohoho," I giggled.

"You sound like Santa Claus," Magnus laughed.

"Shut u-huhu-p!" I snapped, although it wasn't at all convincing, seeing as I was giggling. I heard him laugh again, but he become silent and went back to watching.

Jace had quit pushing me for an answer and had begun trying to figure out a way to pin my arms up while being able to tickle me with both hands. I saw him debating, and he finally pulled out his stele.

My eyes widened, but before he could do anything, Magnus spoke. "I don't think so. Put that thing away," he chastised.

"What? Why?" Jace asked, shooting the warlock a look. Alec had stopped tickling as well as Jace. I laid there and took the opportunity to catch my breath. I pulled my arms down and stretched them, for Jace had let go of them temporarily. I sat up and crossed my legs comforatbly.

"We're not gonna scar Iri's skin unnecesarily."

"Magnus," I sighed almost inaudibly. Now, of course I didn't want Jace to use the securing rune on me. But Magnus just couldn't grasp the fact that we Shadowhunters were proud of all the scars and runes. Although, having a securing rune applied to me against my will just so Jace could tickle me wasn't very honorable. For once, I was glad that Magnus was as stubborn as he was.

"We're not going to hurt her," Magnus argued, glowering menacingly at Jace. I noticed a few sparks escape from his fingertips as he angrily put his hands on his hips. I realized that I had missed what Jace had said in response to Magnus' first comment.

"It doesn't hurt!" Jace threw his arms up in the air.

"It kinda does," Alec added softly.

Jace turned and shot Alec and incredulous look that seemed to say, "I thought you were on my side."

"Oh Jace, you know it hurts. I've seen you wince before" said Alec.

Jace was standing at the foot of the bed. Magnus came and stood at my side, almost protectively. Alec went and stood next to him. Ha! They were on my side! I kinda had the urge to taunt Jace with that fact, but resisted, knowing that once the tickling statrted back up, he'd get his revenge.

"It only hurts for a second," Jace argued.

"The thing is, I promised Iri that we wouldn't hurt her. _At all_," Magnus explained, "And that includes not charring her skin with a rune. Got it?" He all but growled that last sentence.

There was a note of finality in Magnus' tone that forced Jace to give up and grumble, "Fine." I snickered, and he looked over at me, an evil grin making its way to his face. Uh-oh.

"Alec," Jace finally said, "Will you hold her arms so I can work on her, then?"

"I'm not a car," I mumbled loudly.

"Do you want me to rephrase it, then?" asked Jace a little too sincerely.

"Sure?" I answered, highly confused.

"Alec, Jace began again, "Will you hold her arms so I can tickle the hell out of her?" He then directed his attention back at me. "Better?"

"So much better," I replied sarcastically.

"Good," Jace said cheerfully, smiling at me. He had me worried.

I sighed and laid back down, stretching my arms above my head so Alec could hold them. I felt his hands on my wrists and tilted my head back to look at him. He mouthed the word "Sorry" and I think he really did mean it. But there was also a look in his eyes that conveyed that he was having fun as well.

I felt a long-fingered hand glide from my wrist, down the length of my arm and across the smooth, bare hollow of my underarm, making me gasp as he got to that particular spot. He continued on, his hand grazing over my ribs, down my waist, and finally ending at my hips. I had my eyes closed lightly, and when I opened them, I saw that it was Magnus.

**Sorry it's been so long since I've last posted. My teachers have been bombarding me with homework. I've been working on it during school, though. So there probably won't be that long of a wait for the next chapter. R&R please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, except my OC, Iri. **

He smiled an almost seductive smile and winked at me, returning to his spot at the wall. I tilted my head back to look at Alec, trying to gauge his reaction. A blush was creeping up his neck to his cheeks, and he wouldn't look me in the eyes. That only happened to Alec when he was embarrassed or upset. I had a feeling that it was the latter this time.

I sighed. I loved Magnus; he was my best friends. But sometimes he didn't think about his actions, nor did he consider how they would affect other people, especially Alec. But that was just Magnus, and no one was asking him to change.

There was no doubt that Alec and Magnus loved each other, that much was plain by the way they looked at each other. Alec and I were finally on good terms, though, and I didn't want to lose that friendship because of the special way Magnus treats me and Alec's jealousy.

I glanced back again. "Alec," I whispered. He still wouldn't look at me. "Alec," I said again. "Please look at me," I pleaded. The honest amount of hurt in my tone finally got him to look at me. "Alec, I am sorry," I told him genuinely, "He loves you. He really does."

For the first time, I saw in his eyes how he really, truly felt. He wasn't as much of a closed book as Jace, but he kept his feelings conealed well. I saw in his bright blue eyes the intense love when he momentarily glanced at Magnus, who was having a discussion with Jace, probably about my upcoming torture. When Alec looked back, I saw the minor hurt in his eyes about the previous situation. And most of all, his eyes conveyed that he was actually scared.

"If you let go of me, we can talk while they- " I looked over at them to confirm what I already assumed. Jace had his arms crossed, and Magnus' hands were on his hips. They both looked frustrated.

" -argue," I finished. Alec looked down as if he just remembered that he was still holding onto my wrists. He let go of both my arms simultaneously.

I sat up and turned to face him. Alec knelt down by the head of the bed so he wasn't towering over me. "What do you think we do at our sleepovers?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he answered quietly.

"We talk," I told him. I smiled, "And most of the time it's Magnus ranting on about how wonderful you are."

His eyes widened a bit in surprise. "He talks about me?"

"Constantly," I laughed. "Alec, he loves you," I said more seriously.

Alec seemed to relax, and his look softened. "All you do is talk?" he wondered skeptically.

"Sometimes we put on make-up," I laughed. Alec smiled. "So you'll be happy to know , Mr. Jealousy, that we don't practice making out or have sexy pillow fights."

"Did I hear 'sexy pillow fights'?" Magnus asked, joining us.

"Are you two planning something we might wanna join in on?" Jace wondered, appearing at Magnus' side.

"Damn, Alec, they figured us out," I said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. He gave me a confused look. I said, "It was a joke Alec. Ha-Ha. Funny." I found myself saying that to the ever-so-serious Shadowhunter when on of Jace's or my jokes went over his head.

He smiled, "Oh, okay."

Jace rubbed his hands together. "Shall we continue?"

The question was obviously rhetorical. But I felt the need to say something. I finally decided on: "You look like an evil villain in one of those crappy superhero movies." Magnus laughed.

"But much better-looking, I would hope." Jace raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, of course," I replied as if it were already a well-known fact.

"Good answer," Jace smirked. "I _may_ consider going a _bit _easier on you now."

"Oh, lucky me!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"Alec, why'd you let her up, anyway?" Jace asked, faking annoyance.

Alec gave me a wide-eyed look, worried about being caught in a lie and having to tell them about our conversation. While Magnus would undoubtedly find Alec's jealousy endearing, Jace would undoubtedly tease him for it.

I answered for him. "My arms were falling asleep while you two were busy arguing over who's prettier."

"There's no competition there," Magnus said knowingly.

"Not even close," Jace added smugly. Magnus shot him a sparkly, dangerous look.

"Ooooh," I commented to Alec, "I believe I started something."

"Shall we take a vote?" Magnus smirked.

"No, because I already know what these two will say," Jace said.

"So, what does that tell you?" It was Magnus' turn to sound smug.

"That they have poor taste in men," Jace answered.

The fiery look in Magnus' eyes when he glared at Jace had even me frightened for the thoughtless Shadowhunter.

"Stupid," I murmured under my breath.

"Oh yeah," Alec agreed quietly, surprising me.

Magnus snapped his fingers and my jaw dropped. I turned to Alec and saw that he was wearing an identical expression of astonishment.

**I hope you liked it. Do you guys think I did an okay job writing Alec? His personality is harder to grasp than Jace's and Magnus'. And what do you guys think Magnus did? ;) R&R pretty please :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri.**

"Jace," I said measuredly. I snorted and quickly covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"What?" There was an edge of panic to Jace's normally calm tone.

"You, um, your hair." I ran a hand through my own hair. The electric blue strands were ruffled from my struggling, and my fingers got caught in a couple knots.

"What about my hair?" Jace's hand flew to his head. That's when he realized what the warlock had done. "Magnus!" Jace yelled, enfuriated. Jace's beautiful golden hair was gone. He was bald.

"Yes?" Magnus said, smiling.

"What did you do?" Jace demanded.

"Well, I made you bald," Magnus answered matter-of-factly, "I thought you knew. Oh dear, I should start making my magic more obvious." Magnus' perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed, making him look as "concerned" as he sounded.

"Give me my hair back," Jace growled.

"The bald look suits you, Jace," I giggled. He shot me a look, but he was too angry with Magnus that he didn't pay me much notice.

"Magnus," Jace said threateningly.

Magnus grinned, not phased in the least. "Alright, alright. Calm down," he consided. "Just so you'll quit whining," he added before snapping his fingers.

Just like that, Jace's hair was back on his head. "Now," he said, the anger not having left his eyes, "May we please continue?" He directed his look at Magnus.

"Of course." The warlock smiled.

"Iri, lay back down," Jace commanded.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second," I said, holding my hands up to momentarilly stop Jace. "You're angry with him." I pointed to Magnus. "You're not gonna take it out on me."

"Now, why would I do that?" Jace smiled.

"Because you're Jace, and you can't help your malice," I answered.

"Very true. Smart girl." He smirked. "But you don't exactly have a choice. So lay down," he demanded.

I groaned theatricly but did as I was told. I stretched my arms above my head again so Alec could take hold of them.

"Awesome," Jace commented. He walked over to where I was positioned on my back, awaiting my iminent demise. He drug a finger over my exposed underarm, and I jerked away to my left. I tried to at least, but Alec had a tight grip on my wrists. "Ooooh," Jace uttered thoughtfully, "Did I find a spot?"

I groaned under my breath, basically answering his question. He replaced his finger at my armpit and slowly drug it up and down. My breath hitched, but that was my only reaction. His finger sped up, but I was used to the movement and it didn't affect me. I smirked up at him, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out in triumph. "That doesn't tickle," I simply said.

Jace's eyebrows furrowed, but he said nothing. He tested my resistance and applied a bit more pressure. A small squeal escaped my lips, and I squirmed. "There we go," Jace said, obviously pleased with my reaction. I wanted to glare at him, but I was stoo busy squirming like a little puppy. "Stop moving so much," Jace chastised.

"Stop tickling me, and I will," I countered through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't work like that," he said. He positioned himself on my hips, so I wasn't able to move as easily.

"You're so mean!" My voice rose an octave higher on the last word, for he started tickling me again while I spoke.

Jace chuckled and continued more vigorously . I threw my head back, and the giggles poured out of my mouth. I tried my best to squirm away from his tormenting fingers, but it was no use. The most I was able to accomplish was barely shifting back and forth.

"Much better," Jace commented. He didn't even pause; his torturous fingers just kept tickling my sensitive underarms.

I couldn't do anything but lay there and laugh. It was horrible! I was a Shadowhunter, rendered helpless and weak by mere tickling. Thank goodness demons only tried to kill me. That I could handle. Although, I was beginning to think that that might be Jace's plan.

**Sorry it's so short and that it's been so long. But I hope you enjoy it :) R&R please please please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri.**

"Ple-he-he-hease. Sto-ha-ha-ha-p," I finally begged, slightly out of breath.

"Maybe you should give her a break, Jace," I heard Alec say from above my head.

Jace huffed but slowly stopped tickling; he didn't argue, so he must have agreed with Alec a little bit. He stood up, and Alec let go of my arms. As I sat up, I gave Alec grateful look and shot Jace a cautious one, causing him to laugh.

"You're having way too much fun with this," I breathed.

"I think I'm having just the right amount of fun," Jace said," Don't you agree, Magnus?"

"Oh, yes." The warlock grinned.

"Magnus!" I exclaimed, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am, darling. But Jace is on my side. What you don't understand is that this is quite amusing," Magnus explained.

"For you," I grumbled.

"Yes, very much so!" Magnus said enthusiastically.

Jace nudged my shoulder. "Oh, you know you're having fun."

"I'm having a blast," I replied sarcastically.

"Thought so," Jace smirked.

I sighed and rocked backward a little, my legs crossed. "How much longer?" I asked.

"We haven't found all your spots yet," Jace said as an answer, pinching my side and causing me to tip backward mid-rock.

I glared at Jace as I sat back up. "how do you know you haven;t already found all my spots and that I'm just not ticklish anywhere else?" I inquired.

""Because you're way too sensitive not to be ticklish anywhere else," Magnus answered, easily calling my bluff. He walked over to the bed. "You, my dear, are very good at making these breaks longer than necessary."

"Hey, I'm not the one who made Jace's hair disappear last time," I accused. As I said that, Jace's hand went to his hair.

"Touche," Magnus said, trying not to laugh as he also noticed Jace's fixation with his own hair. "But you're stalling, and it's time to continue."

I groaned and plopped back down on my back on the bed. Magnus seemed to have an airof authority about him now. "Jace, you hold her wrists, so I don't get punched in the face." Jace opened his mouth to object, but Magnus cut him off. "It's my turn."

**I hope you liked it :) Reviews would be awesome :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing except my OC Iri.**

"B-b-but-" I stammered, not knowing what to say.

"What?" I can't be as bad as Jace." He smiled innocently at me, but I saw something in his green cat's eyes that worried me immensely.

"You're evil in your own Magnus way." I sat up and pointed my finger at the smug warlock. "You'll go slow and draw it out."

"Now, what makes you think I'd do that?" The look on his face told me that I was dead right.

"Cause I know you!"

"Well, like Jace said, 'you don't exactly have a choice. So lay down.'" He grinned.

"What am I supposed to do?" Alec asked as I laid back down and surrendered my wrists to Jace's grasp.

"Watch and learn, darling." Magnus winked at the dark-haired Shadowhunter. Alec averted his bright blue eyes, and his cheeks were tinted pink.

Jace made a gagging noise, and I giggled. "It's adorable," I said quietly to Jace.

"It's disgusting," he mumbled.

"You think everyone's relationships are disgusting except your own, I pointed out, " I couldn't kiss my last boyfriend without you commenting."

"You mean that goth Shadowhunter with the lip ring? He was weird," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Besides," Jace continued, "Everyone should want to be with me," he joked.

"Conceited much?" I muttered. A little louder, I said, "Well, I'm sure Magnus wouldn't mind if you wanted to join them."

"Gaah!" Jace exclaimed, probably horrified by the mental image I undoubtably just gave him.

"What? I'm sure between the two of you, you can convince Alec. Have Clary make some kind of 'open-minded' rune. You guys will have an awesome time together," I said the last sentence with loads of implications. "You can-"

"Shut up!" Jace interrupted, letting go of my arms to cover his ears.

"What did you say to Jace?" Alec asked, confused.

"I believe she's trying to get him to joing us in doing that thing that makes you blush if I mention it in public," Magnus explained.

It never failed, as soon as the realization hit, Alec started turning red. "Why?" Alec asked, his eyes wide in horror.

I shruggeed, "It got him to let go of me."

"I'm sure there were better ways to do that," Magnus said, "But they would have been much less funny," he laughed.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Jace, now that you're done being scarred by our love life, do you think you can keep hold of Iri?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he answered, "Just no more talking about _that_."

"I make no promises." I smiled at him.

Magnus leaned down so that he was on my level. "We'll see how coherently you can speak once I begin," he whispered.

"Oh no," I muttered.

"Oh yes. Jace, _please_ hold her arms," Magnus said.

"Got it," Jace took my wrists like he was told.

"I'm not an 'it'," I scolded.

"_Her_," Jace corrected stubbornly.

"Thank you," I said a bit snidely, "I _am _a woman, and I would like that to be recognized."

"Oh trust me, it is." Jace glanced downward, and I was thankful that my cami didn't gape.

"You're a pig," I said, on;y half-jokingly.

"What? You said to recognize that you're a woman. I'm recognizing and appreciating," Jace defended.

"I didn't say to stare at my chest."

"Well maybe next time you should be more specific."

"Will you two stop bickering?" Magnus said, standing near the wall next to Alec. "I would like to have my turn with our new toy before the sun comes up.

"Stop objectifying me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Iri," Magnus laughed.

"S'fine," I mumbled.

"Anyways, let's begin," Magnus said happily, clapping his hands together.

"Again," I added.

"Yep." Magnus smiled. He strolled slowly over to the bed.

"You're already drawing it out," I complained when he stood by my side. It took some control not to fidget under his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry," he purred.

"No, you're not," I said in a low voice, smiling slightly.

"I know." The smile that he gave me sent chills down my spine. "Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad." He pushed my tank-top up a fraction, enough to see my stomach. "Look at these as!" Magnus commented, "I wonder if they're ticklish."

I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was nonsense as Magnus drug his nails down my stomach. A shiver passed through my body, and I drew in a shuddery breath.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Magnus did it again.

My back arched slightly, and I found myself answering him. "Yes," I gasped out.

**I've been working on my story every day. I really hope you like it. Please please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri.**

"No fair," Jace said, "She told me 'no'."

"That's probably the first time a woman's ever told you that before," Magnus paused just long enough to look at Jace and say that.

"You got that right," Jace replied.

Magnus just rolled his eyes and continued his attack on my abs. His perfect nails grazed over the sensitive skin of my mid-section, eliciting bouts of laughter intermingling with occassional squeals.

"Magnus!" I squealed, "Sto-ha-ha-ha-p!"

"Already? But I've only just begun, my sweet girl," he said, gently pinchng my waist. He chuckled when I squeaked. "Hmm," he mused.

"What?" I giggled.

"I was just wondering what would happen if I did this." Before I could vocie my question again, he slipped a slender finger into my belly-button.

I threw my head back and let out a pealing squeal. That was followed by a string of endless giggles as Magnus swirled his finger around in my hypersensitive navil.

"I guess that's what would happen," Jace said, answering Magnus' previous musing.

"I guess so," Magnus said, pausing. He stopped just long enough for me to let my guard down a little. Magnus saw me relax a bit and took the opportunity to start again.

He did it on purpose, and it didn't fail to get an apt reaction from me. I jumped and immediately burst into hysterical laughter. "That was cru-hu-hu-el!" I managed to get out.

"But it was fun," Magnus said as a rebuttle.

After about a minute more, I couldn't take it. "Spar-har-har-har-kle!" I laughed, pathetically.

"Sparkle?" Jace and Alec asked in unison.

"We established a safe word," Magnus explained, "In case I was too much for her." He winked.

"So I win?" Jace said victoriously,

"Yes," Magnus answered.

"Wait, what did I miss?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Jace and I made a bet," Magnus explained, "He thought that you'd crack quickly if I went for your belly-button. I had more faith in you and thought you'd hold out longer." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"What was the bet for? I wondered.

"If I won, he had to admit that I was hotter than him," Magnus said. Jace rolled his eyes.

"What about if he won?"

"Well," Magnus hesitated. I heard Jace laugh from above my head. "He wants me to try a new method of tickling," Magnus finished.

"What kind of new method?" I aked cautiously.

"Well," Magnus said again, hesitating once more.

"Why don't you show her?" Jace suggested.

"I don't wanna know, I groaned.

"Well, you're gonna find out regardless," Jace said. "Close your eyes." He commanded, grinning.

"Nuh-uh. No way," I objected.

"Want me to get a blindfold?"

"Nooo," I sighed. "Fine." I closed my eyes and was plunged into worrisome darkness. I felt my tank-top being pushed back up, for it had inched its way down while I squirmed.

Magnus traced a circle around my navel, causing me to gasp in surprise and let out a smile giggle. That was nothing compared to what Magnus planned on doing next.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to post more. I've just had so much stuff going on. But I'm starting to write again :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri.**

I felt the warlock's warm breath on my stomach, but what he could be doing never registered in my mind. That is, until I felt his tongue slide into my belly-button. My eyes shot open. A long, pealing squeal issued forth from my lips. That was followed by: "Magnus! No-no-no-no-no!"

He didn't listen. What he did do, though, was graze the outer edge of it with his teeth. If it was possible, my laughter got even louder and went up an octave. "Stop. Magnus. No!" I managed to get out.

Jace's grip on my arms tightened as I arched my back. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes closed, helpess to the laughter flooding from my lips. I squirmed minutely, but I didn't move around as much as I would have liked. Despite my laughter, I was still quite aware of the fact that Magnus was _very _close to my body. Also, despite my pitifully powerless situation, I was still worried about hurting him.

Magnus must have noticed my change of reaction from earlier; even though I was laying there laughing hysterically while Magnus flicked his tongue mercilessly around my belly button, I was unusually still. The tickling stopped, but I only allowed myself to relax after at least a full minutes like that. I let out a long breath, feeling three pairs of eyes on me.

"What happened?" Magnus wondered, brushing my razored bangs - which were starting to stick to my forehead with sweat - out of my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked, jumping slightly as Jace's fingers "accidentally" grazed over the sensitive hollow of my underarm.

"You stopped squirming," Jace answered for Magnus. "That's no fun."

"I'm sorry," I replied caustically, "I didn't know I was supposed to be trying to entertain you. My bad."

Magnus shot Jace an exasperated look. "I hope I didn't tire you out already. We're far from finished, and it won't be fun on either end if you're all tuckered out," he said to me, motioning to Jace to let me up.

Jace did as he was instructed, but with an annoyed look on his face, grumbling under his breath. I sat up.

Magnus ignored Jace's disapproval. "Okay. It's time for me to say ciao to your beautiful abs and move on to another spot." I smoothed my cami down over my midsection. "Now," he continued, "There isn't a chance that you would like to tell us another of your spots, is there? Hmm?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I gave him a look as if he were insane and opened my mouth to say just that, but he cut me off. "We're going to find every ticklish inch of you eventually. I just thought maybe you'd want to be a part of your own torture."

"You just want me to help you find my spots quicker so you can get to the fun part." I crossed my arms defiantly.

Magnus' eyes narrowed a fraction. "Iri," he began, his voice lowering. "I could find another spot as soon as I wanted to."

I opened my mouth to argue, but before I could say anything, Magnus' hand shot out and fit itself around my bare thigh. _Damn, he wasn't bluffing._ He gave a couple good, quick squeezes, and giggles poured from my already open mouth.

"Lucky guess!" I squealed, my unrestrained hands flying to my leg in an unsuccessful attempt to push Magnus' tickling fingers off.

"Lucky guess?" Magnus inquired. "Okay." He smiled. "Jace, you get her hips. And Alec, get her feet. After that, we'll see how much more I need to prove myself."

**I know, I know. It's been a while since I last posted. I'm sorry. But, here you go :) I hope you like it. Please, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri.**

"No, no, no, no, no!" I exclaimed before Jace and Alec had a chance to join Magnus. "I believe you! I believe you!" I said all this through laughter as Magnus' fingers continued working on my ticklish legs.

"Okay," Magnus said, halting his attack on my thighs. "We won't do that to her... yet." He grinned, a menacing flash of white teeth against tan skin. I let out a small, pathetic, not-like-me-at-all wimper. Magnus chuckled. "Please lay back down, dear," he said politely.

I did as I was told with no argument whatsoever (also very unlike me), surrendering my arms to Jace once again.

"Now that we know _for sure _that Iri's legs are just as ticklish as the rest of her, shall we continue with them or move on to somewehre else?" Magnus directed his question to the other two Shadowhunters in the room.

"Continue with her legs," said Jace, fluttering his fingers in my armpit, causing me to squirm.

"I think you should continue with her legs," Alec answered, surprising us all. Magnus gave the shy boy a pleased look.

"It's decided then!" Magnus stated cheerfully.

I groaned inwardly, but I was a bit thankful. My legs weren't as ticklish as other parts of me, especially the two that Magnus planned on targetting next. Maybe we would run out of time before they got a chance to tickle me there. Yeah, and maybe pigs would fly out of my ass.

"So, your thiiighs are ticklish and your kneeees are ticklish," Magnus crooned, tickling each spot briefly as he said that. "Anywhere else in that region?"

"Where else is there?" I asked, my eyes innocently wide.

"Ohh, maybe your calves?" Magnus drew a fingernail across the skin on my lower leg. I stiffened.

"Who's ticklish there?" I asked, maybe sounding a little _too _confused.

"Dear," Magnus smiled, "Let's pretend I _didn't _see you tense up when I just lightly touched your leg there. If it wasn't for that flash of something in your eyes that clearly conveys that _you, _in fact, are ticklish there, I _might_ have believed you."

I didn't respond. I just gave Magnus a measured look that was answer enough.

Magnus didn't say anything else other than that either. He placed the tips of his fingers on each leg, his perfect nails barely dimpling my flesh. Miraculously, they were flawlessly repainted a glittery silver.

I felt the muscles in my legs tense in preperation. Magnus noticed too. He slowly drug his nails up the sides of me legs to my knees, and back down to my ankles. Up to the tops of my thighs. Down to my ankles. Up, down, up, down, up, dow-

He gently pinched the back of my calf. I jumped and squeaked. "'Who's ticklish there?'" Magnus mocked.

"Shut up!" I giggled; Magnus hadn't started all out tickling yet. "It was convincing enough!"

"Who exactly did you convince?" Jace asked from above my head.

"Convincing yourself doesn't count," Alec spoke up. I glanced over at him, and he was sporting a small grin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Alec Lightwood is actually enjoying himself. Who knew it would only take my imminent demise for it to happen?" I winked at him to let him know I was joking.

Magnus turned his attention over to his beau. "You do seem to be having fun!" He said, sounding very pleased. "Should I take that as a sign to be worried or excited?" Magnus gave Alec a not-so-coded look. Alec's cheeks became flushed pink, but his smile widened a degree.

Magnus beamed back at him, and I couldn't help grinning at the cuteness. I glanced up at Jace to see if he was joining in the smile-fest as well. I was disappointed when I saw that he wasn't.

I nudged his arm with my wrist, which was the best I could manage in this position. He looked down at me, and I resisted the urge to blatantly ask him why he wasn't joining in the smile-fest. Because that would have probably resulted confusion, not happiness. Instead I gave him a wide-mouthed smile; the realistic version of this :D. He responded with a cocky smirk. That seemed like the best I would get out of him.

Magnus turned away from Alec reluctantly, but brightened as he seemed to remember that I was still restrained on the bed for his tickling pleasures. I became instantaneously worried as I noticed that he seemed more devious than before. Apparently that's what happens when he has a special moment with Alec. I'd remember to keep that in mind next time to prevent it from happening again. "Ready?" He asked, a glint in his yellow-green eyes.

"You guys keep asking me that, but I never will be," I responded. "And that's exactly how you want it to be anyway," I felt compelled to add.

"Very true," Magnus smirked.

"Very true, indeed," Jace agreed, slowly dragging his fingernails down the length of my arm.

"I hate you both," I said quietly, almost in a whisper, as I squirmed just slightly at Jace's touch.

"No you don't," Jace said, very lowly, in my ear.

"But you will by the end of the night," Magnus finished, grinning evilly.

**Here you go! I really hope you like it! I am going to try to devote myself to writing some every day. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Please keep it up! It is so wonderful to read what you guys think about my story. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri.**

Without any warning, Magnus grabbed both of my knees and started tickling them mercilessly. Immediatley, I squealed and moved just shy of thrashing. "You already tickled my knee-hees!"

"Technically Alec tickled your knees," Magnus pointed out. "I did not. And they seem like a pretty good spot. I wouldn't want to miss out." With that, Magnus stopped squeezing my left knee and started lightly scratching behind it.

I let out another squeal, sounding very much like the little girl that I _was not. _I was a fighter, damnit!

Magnus moved back up to my thighs. Now that my hands were restrained once again, he could get them good without much trouble from me. "No!" I protested through my laughter.

"No, darling. I believe the word you are looking for is 'yes.'" He gave me a smile that could almost be counted as seductive.

"I'm not going to beg you to tickle me. You are going to have to live with doing it against my will," I said. Although I'd be surprised if he actually understood a word of it.

Strangely, in response, Magnus continued tickling (of course), looked up, and said, "Jace, will you please join Alec over there for just a moment?"

Jace, looking as confused as I was, and probably curious as to where this was going, let go of my arms and walked over to his brother. If Magnus hadn't have stopped tickling at almost the exact same time, my hands would have probably been busy trying to ward him off by now. But as it was, I was able to comfortably stretch my arms out over my head as I caught my breath.

The lack of restraints wasn't enough to stop Magnus from giving my sides a quick tickle, though. "Hey!" I giggled.

The sparkly warlock smiled, and knelt down so he was on my level. "I just wanted to let you know that your enjoyment makes this that much more fun," he whispered in my ear, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Sarcasm?" I asked, making sure.

"No, no, I was being one hundred percent serious."

"Why do you say that?" I wondered.

"Many reasons," he answered. "The look in your eyes the whole time, the genuineness of your smile, the fact that you haven't tried to kill me yet," he rattled off. "Plus, I've been tickling your legs for a short while now, and you haven't made any attempt to move them away at all. You know, they're not restrained whatsoever." My cheeks heated as he said this. Magnus chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Okay Jace, you can come back over now," Magnus said, walking to the foot of the bed. Jace walked back over to his place at the head, smirking at me the whole time. My eyebrows furrowed as I craned my neck to look at him, confused.

"I'm going to go get something. I'll be right back," Magnus announced before exiting the room. Alec followed him out.

I sat up and turned to face Jace, determined to get to the bottom of the look he was giving me. My confusion did nothing more than to cause his smirk to become more prominent. "What?" I finally asked in exasperation.

His answer didn't give me much of a clue whatsoever. "Magnus seems to forget that I can hear better than most Shadowhunters."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I all but snapped, not in the mood to play any more games.

"Somebody's got a thing for tickling?" I don't know if it was the tone of his voice, the look he gave me, or a combination of the two that made me blush.

"I do not!" I retorted.

"Yes, yes you do," Jace said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you think that?" This conversation was starting to seem kind of redundant.

"'The look in your eyes, the genuineness of your smile, the fact that you haven't tried to kill me yet,'" Jace repeated everything Magnus had said. He opened his mouth to continue with the dialogue, but I cut him off.

"Okay, enough! That doesn't mean anything, though." I could argue with Jace much easier than I could with Magnus. "There's no way for you to prove this wild accusation." I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly.

Uncharacteristically, Jace agreed with me. "You're right," he said.

Just then Magnus and Alec emerged out of Magnus' bedroom. "Found it!" Magnus said triumphantly, holding something up.

My eyes widened in surprise, and, quickly becoming my new habit, I could feel my face turning redder. (Maybe I was spending too much time with Alec.)

"But your expression sure is giving something away," Jace finished, whispering in my ear.

**I really hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri.**

In Magnus' hand was a medium sized, rainbow colored feather. It looked kind of stiff and had a long stem (AKA "calamus"; I found myself remembering that piece of useless knowledge that would only be helpful if I ever ended up on "Nephilim Jeopardy"), which rested casually between Magnus' fingers.

A large grin stretched across Magnus' face; he looked very much like the Cheshire Cat. Alec was standing next to him, arms behind his back.

When my mouth was finally able to form words, I said, "I-I-I-I-I d-don't think I'm feather ticklish."

"You don't _think _you are?" Magnus inquired, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, we most certainly need to know for sure."

"Actually, I know I'm not!" I burst out.

"Oh, well, than this shouldn't bother you much." Magnus grinned; he had me. I let out a long sigh of frustration. "And to make it even more interesting..." he continued. In response, Alec pulled out what he had been holding behind his back. It was one of those sleeping masks. It was made with black silk and had a rainbow border. Embroidered in the middle with gold-colored thread were the letters "HWoB". It was, no doubt, custom made.

"What? No! Absolutely not!" I protested.

Magnus came over to where I was sitting. He bent down to my level and leaned on his arms. He spoke softly at my ear, "Just imagine how much more fun it will be, dear! With the element of surprise added in, it will tickle that much more! It will be ten times the fun! Trust me."

"You're not helping your case," I mumbled.

"Actually, darling, I do believe I am." He gave me a sly look.

I groaned theatrically and held out my hand, beckoning for the stupid sleep mask. Alec handed it to me, smiling apologetically. I positioned the mask over my violet eyes. I was shrouded with disappointment when I realized that I couldn't even see under it a little bit like I had anticipated.

"Form fitting, huh?" Magnus said, as he saw my lips purse in frustration.

"Yeah," I answered indignantly.

Magnus chuckled, and, before he could say it, I laid down on my back, arms upward. I felt Jace's rough hands gently take hold of my arms once again, and I sighed.

The suspense was killing me. My whole body was tensed up in anticipation, not knowing where Magnus was planning on targetting first. And I knew he could tell; he wouldn't be taking that much time if it wasn't amusing him in some way or another.

After an unkown period of time, I felt the soft feather make contact... with the bottom of my foot. In response, I curled my toes in. Magnus continued to sweep the feather across the sole of my left foot. It didn't tickle much, and I was able to control the feeling by curling my toes and twitching my foot a bit.

"Ha-ha," I taunted. I knew it was a very bad idea on my part, but it was against my nature to keep my mouth shut.

I heard Jace mumble a comment, but Magnus stayed silent, and I really wished that I could've seen his face. He moved the feather up higher on my foot and slowly drug it underneath my toes. I sucked in a breath; Magnus kept up this motion. Unfortunately for me, this tickled much more than on my sole. I curled my toes in once again, trying to fight the urge to giggle. I felt Magnus' long fingers gently pull my toes back with one hand and flutter the feather teasingly over my toes. I was doomed.

I turned my head to the side and attempted to bury my face in my arm as I grinned. Magnus glided the side of the feather directly under my toes. I soft squeal made its way out of my throat, despite my closed lips. He kept doing this, and I was going insane. I needed a distraction; something to focus on.

"Somebody say something; this sensory deprivation is driving me crazy," I said, breaking the horrid silence.

"Dear, you just have a blindfold on, far from sensory deprivation," Magnus spoke. "If you would just laugh, it would take care of the silence."

"It's not my fault. I told you I wasn't feather sensitive," I argued.

"We'll see," The warlock muttered.

**I hope you like it. Tell me what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri :)**

I sighed dramatically. "So, Jace, how have you been?" I asked casually, tilting my head back sightlessly.

Jace chuckled. "I've been well, you?" He said, playing along.

"Oh, pretty good, you know, considering my circumstances," I answered. He laughed. "I've got some d-bag friends," I continued, "But what can I do? I just gotta-huhhaha," I cut myself off with laughter as Magnus drug the feather between two of my toes.

"No! Magnus, damn you!"

"I wondered when the obscenities would start coming," Alec said from, what I guessed was, his place next to Magnus. "You have such a mouth on you any other time, I figured that's all we'd been hearing.

"You thought wrong then," I said, my voice strained as I held in my laughter. Magnus spread my toes apart with his fingers and weaved the feather in between all five of them. He then moved to the next foot and repeated his actions.

Soft laughter poured out of my mouth and I alternately turned my head from one side to the other. "So not fair!" I squealed quietly.

"But, you're not feather sensitive, so it's very fair," Magnus teased.

"Ugh!" I made a frustrated noise.

Magnus kept it up for a few minutes, and then I felt him stop. I thought maybe he had given up because of my lack of 'sufficient' reaction. I laid there giggling, but there was no full-blown laughter.

All of a sudden, I felt him drag the quil end off the feather down the length of my foot. I immediately jerked my foot back.

"Uh-uh-uh," Magnus chastised, tugging my foot back and gently restraining it at the ankle. He scraped the quil down my sole again, and I was able to yank my foot back. "Hmm," I heard him muse, "Alec, darling, will you help me out please?"

"No," I wimpered.

"Yes," Magnus said, "I don't particularly want to admit this, but you _are _relatively stronger than I am, so I need someone else to control your feet."

"But, I want my feet to be freeee," I murmured, causing Jace to laugh.

I jumped as I suddenly felt hands holding my ankles in place. "Sorry," Alec said quietly from the end of the bed.

"S'alright," I replied.

Without any warning, Magnus scratched the evil end of the feather across my foot. My intitial reaction was to pull my leg back, but Alec was much stronger than Magnus and held tight.

Magnus, being the tease that he was, lightly traced the quil around the sides of my foot, over the top, and across each individual toe. I gasped in a breath as he drew it right underneath my toes.

All of a sudden, he decided to start all out tickling. Relentlessly, the quil made its way around every hyper-ticklish inch of both feet.

The room was filled with loud, boisterous laughter as I writhed in pure ticklish "agony". I had surpassed giggling a long time ago and I was up to guffawing. So much so, actually, that I snorted. Yes, I seriously _snorted._

Jace, being the immature Shadowhunter that he was, was now cracking up. At me. "You snorted," he chortled.

"Shu-huhuhuhuhuh-t u-huhuhuhuhu-p!" I told him. Now, if he understood me or not, I had no clue.

I was sucking in air between my bouts of laughter, which is usually how I laugh under normal circumstances anyway. Magnus had lightened up a tiny bit, and I was able to protest once again. "Magnus! No-no-no-no-no-no-no! "Sto-hahahahahaha-p!" He didn't listen, not that I really expected him to. "Too much!" I squealed.

The tickling gradually lessened, until, eventually, I was left laying there all but panting. "You are so mean," I said breathlessly.

"Am not," Magnus argued. I could hear the grin in his voice.

"You all suck," I responded.

"I haven't even really done much!" Alec objected.

"You're assisting; that's enough."

"Well, then," he said.

As I caught my breath, I was basically rubbing my face on my arm. My progess eventually paid off as I saw a sliver of light at the bottom of the sleep mask. I continued more vigorously, pushing the mask further up on my head until I was able to see completely. I felt triumphant for a split second until I noticed all three guys staring at me.

I gave Magnus my best innocent look and then grinned widely at him. He rolled his eyes before walking over to me. He bent down, kissed me on the cheek, and then pulled the sleep mask back down over my eyes.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review! :D I got so many great ideas (in my humble opinion) last night (unfortunately, as I was trying to sleep). So stay tuned! **


	15. Chapter 15

I groaned. I was expecting him to go back to my feet, but he didn't, except for brushing the feather quickly up each sole. He continued onward, up my legs, making sure to sweep the feather over every inch of skin. I wasn't laughing just yet; Magnus wasn't trying to really tickle just yet either. My breathing had sped up though, and as Magnus made his way up my body with the feather; a trail of goosebumps followed.

He finally got to my midsection, which I was dreading. Although, the feather at the very tops of my legs wasn't such a picnic either.

He pushed my tank top up once again. I felt him place the delicate feather on my stomach, and, in turn, felt my stomach recede a bit. He gracefully swept the feather back and forth across my belly, causing my breathing to become shaking as I tried not to giggle. I felt the tip of the feather dance across my ribs and down over my waist.

Magnus twirled the feather in the crevice of my hip, and a soft giggle escaped my mouth. He continued with a bit more vigor, and I couldn't help my giggles.

_ Well, as long as he only stays there with the feather, I'll be fine. There's no need for him to know that my hips are on of my most ticklish spots._ I thought to myself.

Magnus poked me lightly with the other end of the feather, and I let out a squeak. Such a loud squeak for such a slight tickle, I may add. Oh, no. _Pleeease tell me he didn't notice. _I begged internally.

He must have, because my laughter came back with a vengeance as the feather was replaced by both of Magnus' hands gripping my hips.

I arched my back and let out a long, pealing squeal as Magnus dug all ten of his fingers into my highly sensitive hips.

"Magnus! No!" I gasped out. I bucked my hips up, which only suceeded in giving Magnus easier access. I flopped back down in laughter.

"Oh, my God," Jace muttered, stunned at my reaction. If they hadn't known this was one of my worst spots, they sure did now.

"I believe I've hit the jackpot," Magnus stated, gliding his fingers down my hips, giving me a quick breather. He took a single finger and placed it in the crevice of my left hip. He applied a bit of pressure and started moving it in a circular motion.

I tilted my head back and squealed, not moving except to squirm a little, being unable to help it. Magnus chuckled knowingly. He added my other hip into the equation, and my laughter doubled.

He moved on to lightly pinching the tops of my hips. I let out some high-pitched giggles, some very helplessly girly, high-pitched giggles. Jace was soo gonna rag on me tomorrow. I would have groaned, if I wasn't, you know, giggling maddly.

After a bit more of this, Magnus haulted his assault on my hips and let me rest. "I'm hungry," Jace complained.

"Me too," Alec admitted.

"Are you hungry, Iri?" Magnus asked me. Jace had let go of my arms, and I had them crossed and resting comfortably under my head. After getting permission from Magnus, I had taken off my blindfold.

"Hmm, not really," I answered.

"I'm not either," Magnus said after a moment's thought. "Why don't you two go get something to eat, and Iri and I will hang here."

I saw worry momentarilly flash across Alec's face, but it was quickly replaced by the trust we established today.

"Alright." "Okay." Jace and Alec agreed.

Magnus gave Alec a kiss, Jace rolled his eyes, and then they were both out the door.

"Iri, would you like to lay down on your stomach?" Magnus asked me.

"Sure," I said. "New postition for a private tickling session?" I winked at Magnus playfully and giggled.

"Something like that," Magnus rolled his eyes playfully back.

I layed face-down and stretched my arms over my head, expecting Magnus to tell me to do that next anyway.

"You can do what you want with your arms," he said instead. "Whatever's the most comfortable."

"Okay..." I said, confused but not complaining. I crossed my arms over each other.

"Good," Magnus whispered. "Now lay your head down and close your eyes," he insisted.

"Okay." Again, I did as he said.

I felt his hands glide down the length of my back, and I stiffened, anticipating the tickling.

"Reelaax," he spoke quietly.

This time, I didn't listen. I was expecting a surprise attack or something.

"I'm not trying to trick you," Magnus said in the same soothing tone he'd been using, sliding his hands down my back again, applying a nice amount of pressure.

I sighed, and cautiously relaxed my tense form.

"There we go," Magnus purred. He moved his hands up to my shoulders and rubbed them in a slow, circular motion.

I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my lips. Magnus chuckled, continuing. His hands worked theire way down my back and back up.

He went up near my shoulders again, next to my collarbone. The little bit of pressure he applied caused me to scrunch my shoulders in response.

"Sorry," he whispered, unable to help the quiet chuckle at me being ticklish everywhere.

"S'okay," I replied just as softly, relishing in Magnus' touch. "You rock," I murmured.

"I thought I sucked," Magnus responded.

"I changed my mind." I sighed.

"Good," Magnus chuckled. "Now, shhh."

My breathing deepened and my eyelids fluttered. "Mmmkay."


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri :)**

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand before opening the door to my

room at the Institute. I had just finished up my training session with Izzy and was about to get a quick shower.

I checked the clock before heading into the little bathroom attached to my room; the digital numbers told me that it was quarter 'til twelve. Nice, it wasn't even noon, and I had the rest of this Saturday afternoon to just chill. Well, that is if there weren't any demons that needed taken care of. But I would deal with that if the time came.

I stepped out of the humid, steamy bathroom and back into my blissfully cool bedroom. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and donned a black tank top with spaghetti straps. After about a minute of standing in my air conditioned room, my wet hair and bare arms proved that they were bound to give me a chill. I searched in my closet until I found what I was looking for: a purple zip-up hoodie with black angel's wings on the back.

The nightstand next to my bed held my drawing pad and pencils, which was my plan for the next few hours. Grabbing them from the drawer, I flopped down on my bed, but not before hitting play on my stereo. As heavy guitar riffs and heartfelt lyrics started blasting from my speakers, I turned to a blank page and picked up my pencil.

Eyes. My almost obsession and my choice subject to draw. I don't know why they fascinate me so, but they do, and there was about to be many of them filling up my notepad very soon.

My first pair of eyes were of a normal size and shape. The beauty and uniqueness were derived from the coloring. The two completely opposite colors worked together to create an innocent yet piercing gaze. I colored the irises of the eyes until they were a perfect shade of a light emerald green. I made the delicate lashes strawberry blonde, a lighter shade than the red-orange eyebrows that I added next. I included a dash of tan freckles near the eyebrows, and I was finished.

I looked over my drawing and tried not to erase every last detail and draw it again. I finally allowed myself to think that it was perfect enough and set the notepad down for a moment.

I had moved into the Institute after a couple of months of staying with Clary and her mom, and her mom's fiance. I was very grateful to my cousin, Jocelyn and Luke for letting me stay with them, especially considering my relations, but it was much easier for all of us for me to stay at the Institute with the Lightwoods. Clary and I remained very close though; we quickly developed a strange bond normally shared by sisters.

The next pair of eyes I decided to draw would seem a reflection as I stared down at my notepad. They were a bit wider than normal eyes, but still of a good proportion. They were rimmed with long, dark eyelashes, soft as feathers. I drew a large, round obsidian pupil in the middle of each eye. They were naturally dilated. The bit of iris that showed around the pupil was a vibrant violet. I then outlined the lids with my own silver eyeliner pencil, creating the desired effect. The eyebrows were solid black, despite the brilliantly blue hair that swooped slightly over one eye, giving people the illusion that the hair was dyed. I drew the right eyebrow with a small niche where a scar cuts through.

When I was finished, I examined the drawing thoroughly, checking for mistakes. There were none important enough that needed fixing, seing as these eyes were the most familiar to me.

My naturally colorful characteristics were a result of a scandalous Shadowhunter affair. Somewhere down the line of my ancestral Shadowhunters, one of them had a rendezvous with a faerie. The genes never made themselve's present until I was born, my big purple eyes gazing lovingly at my parents. Nothing about me is different than any other person of Nephilim descent, aside from those exceptions. No special powers; at least none I've discovered yet. My parents loved, and continue to love, me, despite my eccentricities and the sideways glances from other Shadowhunters, usually in Idris.

Not everyone in my family was as excepting, not that I cared. My whole side of the family was shunned by Valentine, my cousin. When he found out about the faerie affair, he only shunned the offender's immediate family. But when I showed up in all my blue-haired, purple-eyed glory, he found it best to just disown that whole side of his family. It didn't hurt our feelings much; we were never for the Circle and all of Valentine's wild ideas.

So, seeing how I was related to Clary through her nefarious father, I never thought they would even associate with me when I moved to New York. But surprisingly, she and her mom both welcomed me with open arms when I arrived. Even Luke was warm towards me. I was so thrilled about my extended family.

**Okay, I decided to take a break from the tickling for a little while. I thought I'd characterize Iri a bit more, and give her a sort of backstory. I'm not trying to fish for compliments or anything, but seriously, what did you think of my ideas? Do you like this approach, or should I try something else? I would really love for your guys' opinions, seeing as this is the most creative I've gotten with this story, and I'm a bit nervous :) So please, please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri :)**

I drew the next pair of eyes near the first. They were fringed with pale blonde lashes, forming an unusually innocent quality on the face of a seventeen year old fighter. I didn't have the right pencil to perfect the irises, so I had to color and define them with a myriad of different shades of yellow and orange to create just the right angelic gold. Lastly, I drew an eyebrow over each eye, still a beautiful gold, but less vibrant than the eyes.

Just as I finished, the owner of those eyes ambled into my room after a quick, staccato knock on the door. I hurried up and closed my drawing pad. "You could have waited until I said 'come in.'" I complained. "I could've been naked."

"All the more reason not to wait," Jace smirked.

"You are such a pervert!" I exclaimed.

Jace shrugged indifferently. He turned the volume down on my 80's metal, rolling his eyes at what he calls my 'bad taste in music.' "Whatcha drawin'?" He took the notepad from its place next to me on the bed. My reflexes were no match for his, and as my arm shot out to snatch it out of his hands, my fingers brushed the cover and slid off.

He opened the cover and flipped through the other drawings he had already looked at without my permission. "You're definitely related to Clary," he muttered. Finally, he got to my latest creations. "Hmm," he murmured. Jace never insulted my artwork, which surprised me, but I was thankful. He held the pad out in front of me. "Are these mine?" He pointed to the golden eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." I flipped my damp hair over my shoulder. When I looked at Jace, he cocked an eyebrow. "Yes," I answered.

"You did a good job," he finally said after a long look.

My eyes widened in surprise. Jace never insulted my drawings, but he never complimented them either. Of course, it was probably only because it had to do with him. But regardless, it was nice.

"Uhm, thank you." I blinked.

Jace mumbled something that, I guess, could have been 'you're welcome' if I used my imagination.

He was studying the other two pairs of eyes. I noticed him smiling as he looked at Clary's, a special light coming into his eyes, but I didn't dare comment. He glanced down at the pair hovering in the middle of the page, with the few strands of blue bangs showing over the left eye. "You call me conceited. At least I don't draw pictures of myself," Jace remarked.

I rolled my eyes. "Only cause you have someone to do that for you." I smirked. Clary and I showed each other our artwork, the least private ones at least, so I was used to seeing a lot of pictures of Jace.

"Jealous?" Jace asked all cocky-like.

"Nah," I said. "Clary's great and all, but she's not my type," I answered with a grin.

"I meant are you jealous that I have someone to draw me and you don't?" He clarified.

"Are you using 'draw' as some kind of sexual metaphor?" I asked, my tone serious.

"You hide behind your sarcasm," Jace pointed out. My eyes narrowed, the word 'hypocrite' on the tip of my tongue, but I waited, noting that Jace had more to say. "Have you ever opened up to anyone?"

I looked at him, my face a perfect mask of incredulity. "You are seriously the most hypocritical person in the world right now."

"I've opened up before," he simply said.

"And how do you know I haven't?" I all but snapped.

"You're so cinical," he answered. "You're like an adorable little container of bottled up emotions."

I glared at him, my jaw clenching. "Why does it matter if I've ever opened up to someone?" I growled.

"I'm just saying that-" Jace started, but I cut him off, not liking the tone of his voice.

"You're just oh-so-kindly pointing out that I don't have someone to open up to. At least not in the way you're implying." I raised my voice.

"Who said I was implying anything?" Jace was unable to keep his voice from raising to match mine.

"I'm not an idiot Jace," I basically yelled. "I know that I'm the only one around here who isn't paired up. Do you think I liked feeling like I'm on Noah's ark?" My tone kept minutely increasing in volume with each word. "And for your information, I have someone to open up to!"

"Not someone who you will ever have!" Jace yelled back.

"_Get out!"_ I screamed, pointing to the door.

Jace turned his back, and calmly made his way to the door. He opened it, but before exiting, he said, "I wasn't intending for the conversation to lead in that direction."

That was the closest thing to an apology I was going to get out of him. So even after he was out of my room, and the door was shut, I said at a normal volume, "It's okay," knowing that he could hear me.

**Here ya go! Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing, except my OC Iri :)**

I went back to drawing after my anger dissipated. Starting on a blank page, I sketched the outline for another pair of eyes, giving them a slight tilt. Immediately, I realized that drawing those particular eyes at that moment was a bad idea. So, instead of erasing them, I scratched them out, somewhat aggressively, my pencil make a satisfying sound as it scuffed against the paper.

After taking a deep breath, I glanced back down, noting that I had made quite a mess on what was a fresh piece of paper just moments ago. I tore it out and tossed it into my waste basket across the room. The crumbled up paper bounced off the rim and onto the floor. I let out a frustrated sigh, not caring enough to get up and get it.

The new sheet of paper lying before my eyes was void of any angry scribbles, and I was hoping to keep it that way. I started another pair of eyes, this time wide, and at a straight angle. I quickly drew in an iris and a pupil before coloring the iris a brilliant, dark azurite blue. I gave it some eyelashes, making sure not to make them too long, in fear of feminizing the eyes. To finish the drawing, I added some dark brown, almost black, eyebrows. They were knitted together in a signature look of worry.

Right on time, there was as quiet knock on my door followed by a pause, as soon as I finished. Maybe I had a talent for making people appear by drawing their eyes. I made a mental note to draw my favorite artist's eyes later. Who knows, maybe I'll get a private concert later this evening. I smiled to myself. "Come in, Alec," I said, raising my voice so that he could hear me.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked, coming into my room and softly closing the door behind him.

"I recognized your knock. It's quiet, and determined," I answered. He raised his eyebrows at me. "And, ya know, you waited until I told you to come in. You're probably one of the very few people that seem to do that around here," I joked.

"Ohh," he said in understanding.

"Did you need something?" I asked him politely.

"No," he said after a moment. "I just wanted to ask what you did to Jace. But I guess a better question would be: What did Jace do to you? He undoubtably said something offensive, I'm sure."

I laughed. "Oh, you know, just Jace being Jace. Coming into my room without permission, looking at my drawings in the same fashion, and saying one douchey thing too many." I chose my answer carefully, as to not arouse many questions.

"I see." Alec nodded. I saw him looking down, and I became aware of the fact that I didn't close my notebook. He was studying the newest pair of eyes, probably recognizing them.

"I drew other eyes, too," I defended quickly, flipping the other page back to show him the other three pairs.

"I figured. Didn't think you'd just be drawing my eyes," he said softly.

"You never know," I replied. "You have really pretty eyes, Alec." I reached up and petted his hair, causing him to chuckle and duck away.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Those look good," he added.

"Thanks." It was my turn to mumble.

"So," Alec spoke, breaking the highly awkward silence, "Is that what you're wearing to Magnus' party tonight?"

I had to laugh at the very uncharacteristicly Alec sentence. I guess he was excited for the party, in his own Alec way. Either that, or Magnus was beginning to rub off on him. "Nah," I answered, "I'm gonna change into something more suitable for a party." Alec nodded. "Is that what you're wearing?" I asked.

"No, I'm probably gonna change too."

"Into a different sweater?" I asked, giving him a grin to let him know I was joking.

After trying to think of a good remark, Alec settled on, "Yes."

"You're gonna give Magnus a fashion heart-attack one day if you keep showing up at his parties in... casual wear!" I said over-dramatically.

"He'll live," Alec said, making his way to the door. "I'll see you later," he said, turning the knob. I waved, and he exited my room; the door closed with a muted click.

I looked down at my paper and let out a soft sigh. I put my pencil on the paper and hesitated. Glancing at the wide, blue eyes at the top of the paper, I grinned slightly, finally deciding to draw the next pair of eyes directly under them.

I drew this pair of eyes with the tilt I had grown very familiar with. I used to have trouble perfecting such an angle and drawing an acurate almond shape, but I had finally got it down pat after drawing this certain pair of eyes so many times. I sketched two quick irises before drawing the pupils. I made them thin; they stretched across the width of the eye, from top to bottom.

A memory took over my thoughts for a few moments. I had asked Magnus one day if whenever he got "feisty or frisky" his pupils got really big and round. We laughed so hard that day.

After adding thick eyelashes to each lid and sketching two perfectly sculpted eyebrows, I went to work with the coloring and shading. I colored the irises with the right shades and amounts of green and yellow, which I'd also managed to perfect after a while. I darkened the eyebrows with a plain black colored pencil and also defined the eyelashes a little better. After doing this, I finally got out my lethally sharpened charcoal pencil. I used this to line the eyes with, making them pop even only on the paper. I colored the lids a vibrant purple, dotting them with my silver eyeliner pencil to give the effect of glitter.

When I was finished, I held the notebook up in front of my eyes to get a good look. I scanned my art, I and smiled, a bit sadly, lowering the notebook. I closed my eyes and let out a shuddering breath.

Yes, this is exactly where these eyes belong. Right next to the sometimes overtly sad blue ones.

Always.

**I hope you liked it. Does anyone have any idea about what's going on with Iri ;) **


End file.
